Gale Weathers SHRPG (S1-S1)
Gale Weathers-Riley has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of all four Scream films are canon in this RPG. This wikia also contain numerous spoilers for all of the films and that it's strongly advised to see all four of the movies before reading. However, some pop culture and movie references in the films are being omitted or altered to avoid causing too much of a rift in the RPG between Scream and other films that also co-exist in the world of the Supernatural Horror RPGs, and other Horror icons referenced in Scream are retconned to be films based on their real-life killings (in the RPG universe) that became popular and spawned a Slasher Horror film craze. This allows for Scream to co-exist alongside other Horror films in this RPG without creating a rift. Chapter History "Well then I'm going rogue. This is what I'm good at, Dewey. This is what I know how to do," - Gale Weathers-Riley Early Life Born somewhere in California on June 15th, 1964 along with her twin sister Monica, Gale Weathers pursued a career in journalism and made a name for herself in Woodsboro in the early 1990s with her show, Top Story With Gale Weathers. Known for her aggressive style of reporting and sensationalist approach to journalism, she became a celebrity in her own right with her show, for all the right and wrong reasons.She also worked as an author, and became particularly notable during Cotton Weary's trial, when he was accused of raping and then murdering Maureen Prescott. Gale wrote a sensational book on the case that became an instant bestseller and was also the source of some controversy, with her suggestion Weary could be innocent of the crime due to him never changing his testimony about his innocence, after she questioned him about it. Murder Mystery In October of 1996, Gale became heavily involved in the investigation of the gruesome double murder of Casey Becker and Steven Orth, which occurred almost a year after Maureen Prescott's murder. Gale increased her own side of the investigation when Sidney Prescott, Maureen's teenage daughter who testified at Cotton Weary's trial and also harbored a disliking for Gale due to her profiting from the sales of her book on Maureen's murder, was attacked by the killer at her home and narrowly survived. Following Sidney's brush with the killer, who by then was known to wear a Father Death Halloween costume sold in costume shops throughout the state, Sidney's boyfriend Billy Loomis had also been arrested after being found at the scene with a cell phone, making him suspicious due to the threatening phone call Sidney received before she was attacked. Gale continued her news coverage, following Sidney to the Woodsboro Police Department to interview her, only to be met with a punch to the face from an annoyed and bitter Sidney. Despite the encounter, Gale was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery, feeling it had something with Maureen's murder and further strengthening her initial suspicion that Cotton Weary was innocent all along. She met again with Sidney the following day out front of Woodsboro High School, where they talked about the possibility of Cotton being innocent. Sidney claimed she still felt he was guilty of the crime, but Gale felt otherwise. Around this time, Gale became acquainted with Deputy Dwight "Dewey" Riley, who was also the older brother of Sidney's best friend, Tatum. Gale would meet with Dewey again and get his assistance when later that night, Gale enacted her plan to potentially catch the real murderer in action at a party Stu Macher was having at his house, suspecting the murderer would try to kill Sidney there and might be seen at some point in action. Gale had hidden a camera near a VCR inside the Macher residence after eavesdropping at the party earlier to put her plan into effect. Uncovering The Truth Gale and Dewey went for a stroll around the woods near the Macher home, getting to know each other better. The two narrowly avoided being run over by drunken teenagers fleeing the premises in their cars, landing atop of each other in a section of the woods, but before the situation could get more romantic, a nearby car was found parked in this area of the woods, and not just any car; it belonged to Neil Prescott, Sidney's father, who'd gone off on a business trip two days earlier and had been unable to be reached since then. Neil Prescott had been a possible suspect when following the threatening phone call made to Sidney the previous night, his number had been traced to the Prescott home. Gale and Dewey headed back for the Macher home, with Gale going for her news van where her camera man Kenny Jones had been left in charge of to watch and keep track of the live footage shown on her hidden camera. She made a horrific discovery to find blood all over her van and a moment later, Kenny's corpse with his throat slashed wide open falling over the van windshield. In a panic, she drove the van around and crashed it by mistake into a nearby ravine to avoid running over a terrified Sidney, who suddenly appeared. Gale later recovered and headed inside the Macher home, finding Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, the true Ghostface Killers, holding Sidney at knifepoint. Gale retrieved Dewey's pistol from them after they'd taken it before, but before she could shoot them, the gun didn't fire due to the safety being activated. She was attacked and knocked out near Dewey's seemingly dead body. "Guess I remembered the safety that time, you bastard." Gale awoke moments later and re-entered the Macher home, finding Sidney fighting with Billy, both rather battered and bloody. Re-arming herself with Dewey's pistol, she shot Billy in the shoulder, before Sidney finished him off with a fatal shot to the head. By the end of the bloody ordeal, Billy and Stu were both dead, having been killed by Sidney, and Gale was one of the survivors along with Sidney as well as Dewey, Neil Prescott and Randy Meeks. All of the survivors were treated for their injuries, and the incident made national headlines. Cotton Weary was later released from prison as a result of his name being cleared. Following the events, Gale wrote her next book, The Woodsboro Murders, a sensationalized account of Billy and Stu's murders. The book became an instant bestseller and it became the basis for the movie, Stab, based on the book. Sunrise Studios, a movie studio specializing in Horror and exploitation films, produced and released the film, which would also coincide with a new wave of Ghostface killings, two years later. Old Friends, New Nightmare In October of 1998, Gale was at Windsor College in Ohio, her arrival coinciding with the brutal double murder of Windsor students Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans at a movie theater showing a sneak preview screening of Stab. Gale was doing everything she could to get the most of the incident for her reporting, including having the now-released Cotton Weary speak with Sidney, who by then was attending Windsor. Sidney wasn't happy about the news and punched Gale out of anger for the interview for which she was never notified of. While at the scene, Gale re-united with Dewey, who was present at Windsor. He let her know he wasn't happy with his portrayal in her book, but nonetheless, the two remained close and got more acquainted during this time. Gale remained at the scene to get the story. Following the murder of student Casey "CiCi" Cooper later that night at the Omega Beta Zeta sorority house and Sidney also narrowly surviving an encounter with the new Ghostface and her new boyfriend Derek Feldman being wounded in the attack. Gale began to unravel more clues about who the killer might be. She noticed that the names of the three most recent victims were also names belonging to victims of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher during their killing spree, indicating something about the possible motive behind the new wave of slayings. The body count continued Randy Meeks, also a Windsor student, was later brutally murdered, found in Gale's news van after he, Gale, Dewey and Gale's cameraman Joel Jones received a threatening phone call on campus from Ghostface. Joel later left the premises for safety, but Gale and Dewey remained to solve the mystery of who was the new Ghostface. Gale and Dewey figured it would be worth looking at some of the footage Joel had shot, thinking perhaps footage of the killer was caught and his or her identity might be revealed, since the killer seemed to mainly be targeting Windsor students and was active on the premises. Gale and Dewey made it to one of the auditoriums on the premises and used the video equipment to view Joel's footage. While watching it, Gale and Dewey got closer with their relationship and started kissing, when footage that didn't belong to Gale or Joel suddenly showed on the video monitors and it showed Phil, Maureen and CiCi shortly before they were murdered. Gale knew something was up, and before either of them knew it, Ghostface showed at the auditorium and attempted to attack them both, leading to a chase in the building they were in. Staying Alive Gale fled into a small room near the auditorium, chased into it by Ghostface and hiding from him. While Ghostface eventually left the room thinking Gale was gone, Gale would be in for a horrible surprise later when while in a soundproof room with a window, she saw Dewey brutally stabbed by Ghostface and seemingly killed. Gale could only watch in horror, unable to help Dewey. Ghostface tried to break his way through the window, which was shatterproof. He then fled, while Gale went to try to get the police, only to run into Cotton Weary, seeing him covered with fresh blood. He claimed he'd found Dewey's body, but Gale felt he was the killer. Gale headed outside to dial the police using the pay phones, running into reporter Debbie Salt, who was also doing her investigative work to uncover the killer's identity. Gale exclaimed it was Cotton and dialed for the police, only to be in for another unpleasant surprise when Salt held her at gunpoint, revealing herself to be none other than Nancy Loomis, Billy's mother who was seeking revenge for her son's death back in Woodsboro two years earlier. Gale was taken to the Windsor theater on the premises, where Sidney was with a dead Derek Feldman and the other Ghostface Killer, Mickey Altieri, a film student at Windsor. Mrs. Loomis was the main catalyst behind the Windsor murders, having tracked Sidney here. She met Mickey on a serial killer website on the internet and promised to pay for his college tuition if he'd kill Sidney and her friends, which he happily agreed to do, Mickey wanting to achieve infamy for the murders. Gale was shot by Mickey and passed out from the shot, but she later recovered, in time to find Sidney with Cotton, both Mickey and Mrs. Loomis seemingly dead, when Mickey suddenly sprang back up to life. Gale and Sidney shot Mickey dead before Sidney fired a shot into Mrs. Loomis' head, "just in case." Following the Windsor slayings, Gale was relieved to learn Dewey survived his stabbing attack. She resumed her usual journalism career following the new murders, going about with her life and giving speeches about her ordeal and career, in addition to having written a book about the Windsor murders, which served as the basis for Stab 2. Things seemed to be back to normal, until the year 2000. Welcome To The Final Act In 2000, Gale was contacted by LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid, when Cotton Weary, by then a talk show host with a popular show in Los Angeles, was found brutally murdered along with his wife. She was asked if she knew where Sidney was, when a picture of Sidney's mother was found at the scene of Cotton's murder. Gale made her way to the set of Stab 3: Return To Woodsboro, the third film in the popular Stab series of films. At the set, she re-united with Dewey, who was serving as the technical advisor for the film to ensure it's accuracy to the actual murders. She also met with most of the cast of the film, including Jennifer Jolie, who was portraying her in the film. Gale tried to patch up the rocky relationship she'd had with Dewey following them going their own ways since the Windsor killings. They would ultimately get closer during the investigation when more of the cast members of Stab 3 were killed, and seemingly in the order their characters died in the script; Sarah Darling was killed at the Sunrise Studios offices and Tom Prinze was killed in a gas explosion at Jennifer's home, where Gale also had been with Dewey, Jennifer and others. With the body count rising, the two did their best to reach Sidney, getting the help of the LAPD in the meantime. The two would re-unite with Sidney when Sidney herself it to Los Angeles after living in seclusion at an undisclosed California location. With them together again with help from Detective Kincaid, the three headed for Sunrise Studios to attempt to piece together Maureen's past as an actress to see if it had anything to do related to the new murders. They met with Martha Meeks, Randy's sister, who was visiting the studio and showed the three a video tape Randy recorded shortly before his death during the Windsor killings, where he explained the rules of a movie trilogy; this marked the third time a Ghostface Killer had struck, and three were wondering if perhaps the killer was sticking to the rules of a trilogy. After viewing the tape, Gale headed off to uncover more about Maureen's past with help from Jennifer, who was staying by Gale's side out of the fear that the killer after Gale wouldn't mistake her for the real Gale if he found her and might spare her life. The two managed to learn that Maureen had used Rina Reynolds as her stage name and headed for John Milton's office to confront him about her past, Milton being a producer on much of Sunrise's Horror film catalog. Unfortunately, not much was learned from Milton, and the three left the studio premises. While driving back for the LAPD precinct, the three received a call from Sidney telling them to meet her at Milton's mansion, where she was with Kincaid. They made it to Milton's mansion and later, Ghostface struck again, killing everyone except for Gale and Dewey, whom he held hostage to keep alive as bait for Sidney to lure her out. Gale and Dewey were left bound and gagged, but were untied by Sidney when she arrived. Sidney had shot Ghostface, who then disappeared right before Kincaid suspiciously arrived. Suspicion was quickly cast off of him though when Ghostface appeared again and attacked him, leading to Sidney's confrontation elsewhere in the manor. Sidney triumphed again, with Ghostface this time being Roman Bridger, a music video director making his first break into filmmaking with Stab 3. Roman was Sidney's half-brother, born several years before her during Maureen's time as an actress. Roman had been abandoned by Maureen, having a hard life growing up and after being shunned by her, convinced Billy Loomis to murder her with video evidence of her affair with Billy's father, thus setting up her murder. With Dewey gunning Roman down with a head shot, it seemed the Ghostface nightmare was finally over. Following the Sunrise Studios massacre, Gale and Dewey married. After they married, they returned to Woodsboro, where Dewey was eventually elected sheriff. Gale resumed her career, mainly as an author. All seemed to be going well, until 2010. Next Generation of Fear In October of 2010, as the fifteenth anniversary of Billy Loomis and Stu Macher's original killing spree dawned, a new wave of Ghostface killings began in Woodsboro. The victims were Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall, two students at Woodsboro High School, both found brutally murdered. When the news of the killings spread, Gale, by now an author struggling to write her next book, saw an opportunity to make a name for herself again to assist in the investigation of the new murders, despite her husband's wishes for her not to be. The new murders also coincided with Sidney returning to Woodsboro for the first time since the 1996 killing spree, a fact made frighteningly clear when blood was found splattered all over copies of Sidney's book in the trunk of her rental car along with a Ghostface mask and a Buck 120 knife. Gale, frustrated that Dewey was keeping her out of the investigation, decided to "go rogue" and investigate herself. She got promising leads when she met with Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker of the Woodsboro High Cinema Club, suspecting the new killer was probably a film fan and may have been someone the young men knew. Gale was only further encouraged to continue when Rebecca Walters, Sidney's fired publicist, was murdered and her corpse thrown onto a news van near the Woodsboro hospital where Sidney and her cousin Jill Roberts were treated for their injuries following an encounter with Ghostface in Olivia Morris' home near the Roberts residence. Gale had managed to get Robbie and Charlie to allow her to attend the Cinema Club the following day, where Sidney was also present as a guest at the club. Gale learned at the club that Robbie and Charlie were planning to have a "Stab-a-thon" where they would be screening all of the current Stab films to celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of the Loomis and Macher rampage. Gale tried to convince the two to invite her, but they declined. Despite this, Gale decided to go undercover, tracking the Stab-a-thon party at a desolate barn. Planting hidden cameras around to see if she could track Ghostface, Gale eventually found something suspicious in the barn's upper level and went to investigate, only to encounter Ghostface and narrowly survive being stabbed in the shoulder. Matching Wounds Gale was transferred to the Woodsboro hospital after Dewey arrived at the scene when he received her call just before she went to investigate. She recovered in the hospital, and learned more about what had happened since then, with Charlie and Robbie dead, Sidney wounded and barely alive along with Kirby Reed, and Jill was also badly wounded and was recovering. Jill's boyfriend Trevor was also among the deceased found at Kirby's house, with him being the prime suspect as the new Ghostface. Gale however suspected something not right about Jill when Dewey had spoken with Jill just moments in her hospital room and she talked about writing a book with Gale that they could co-write with their "matching wounds," indicating she knew Gale had been stabbed in the shoulder; a detail not yet released to the public and that Jill had no way of knowing. With this suspicious detail, Gale and Dewey headed to find Jill, eventually finding her in Sidney's room trying to kill her; revealing she was in fact, the main mastermind behind the new murders and had Charlie Walker as her accomplice. After some resistance, Jill was ultimately killed by Sidney with help from Gale when Gale was held at gunpoint by Jill and asked for her final words, Gale saying "clear," giving Sidney the signal to attack Jill with a defibrillator and then Sidney later finishing her off with a shot from Dewey's gun when Jill got up from the shock. Following the fourth wave of Ghostface murders, which was dubbed by the media as the "Woodsboro Massacre Reboot," due to it being Jill's attempt to top Billy and Stu's 1996 rampage and the killings coinciding with a recent wave of Horror film remakes and reboots in the movie industry, Gale and Dewey moved on with their lives in Woodsboro. They conceived a daughter, Tatum, named after Dewey's late sister. Role in SHRPG Series 1, Season One Regular Appearance Gale Weathers-Riley stands five feet five inches tall and is estimated to weigh somewhere between one-hundred ten to one-hundred thirty pounds, with a slender body type. She has dark brown her that she usually wears long (though she briefly wore it slightly cropped with red streaks in 1998) and blue eyes. She usually wears either dresses or designer clothes when she's reporting, though she occasionally also wears casual clothes. Trademark Gear Gale rarely goes anywhere without her reporting gear, including a tape recorder and a notepad. She's also good at using firearms and received gun training from her husband after they married, becoming even more efficient at aiming and shooting. Category:Reporters Category:Authors